


If my gay loved ones go to Hell, I'm going with Them | Larry one shot PL

by DreamerEmma



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homosexual, Kościół, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Zakazana miłość, gays, geje, homoseksualiści, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Louis Tomlinson to osiemnastolatek pochodzący z bardzo katolickiej rodziny. Po przyłapaniu na pocałunku z innych chłopakiem, zostaje wysłany na Obóz Zbawienia, który ma uświadomić mu konsekwencje homoseksualizmu i zbliżyć do Boga. Niestety Bogiem można też nazwać Harry'ego Stylesa, który na Obozie wybrał sobie Louisa jako kolejny cel.





	If my gay loved ones go to Hell, I'm going with Them | Larry one shot PL

Siedziałem w jednej z pierwszych ławek w kościele i czułem się jak gówno, gdy ksiądz prawił kazanie na temat homoseksualizmu. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Mogłem domyślić się, że moi rodzice pójdą do niego na rozmowę po przyłapaniu mnie na niewinnym pocałunku. Albo całkiem winnym. Winnym wszystkich namiętności, uniesień, motylów w brzuchu i innych uczuć, których dotychczas nie doznałem w swoim życiu. W mojej głowie nadal słyszałem ich krzyki i czułem na sobie spojrzenia pełne nienawiści. Nigdy nie doświadczyłem takiego piekła jakie doświadczałem przez ostatnie dni. Czułem, że ich zawodzę i karciłem siebie za wszystkie sprzeciwienia się Biblii. Wiedziałem, że Pismo Święte zakazuje homoseksualnych czynności, a ja dopuściłem się grzechu. Podczas spowiedzi również dostałem długie kazanie na temat mojego zachowania i musiałem przysiąc na Boga, że to nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Bóg jest największą Miłością i nie mogę ranić go fantazjami o innych mężczyznach lub obcowaniem z nimi. Żałowałem tego, co się stało i wiedziałem, że przede mną długa droga do odkupienia swoich win.

\- Słuchaj, Louis. To bardzo ważne – szept mojej rodzicielki wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

Podniosłem głowę, która dotychczas była spuszczona ze wstydu. Spojrzałem na księdza, którego wzrok co jakiś czas spoczywał na mnie i mojej rodzinie, która uznawana była za najbardziej katolicką rodzinę w naszym małym mieście. Moja mama czynnie udzielała się w sprawach kościoła, a siostry chodziły na wszystkie możliwe kółka i brały udział w przedstawieniach. Czułem się jak czarna owca i wiedziałem, jak bardzo wszystkich zraniłem.

W myślach błagałem Boga, żeby wszystko wreszcie dobiegło końca i odliczałem minuty do zakończenia mszy. Po zakończonym nabożeństwie zmuszony byłem do pójścia zakrystii, gdzie czekał na nas ksiądz. Czułem się niezręcznie, bo wiedziałem, że wie o wszystkim.

\- Myślę, że obóz zbawienia pomoże Louisowi – powiedział po chwili bezsensownej rozmowy o kazaniu.

Spojrzałem na mamę, pytając o czym on mówi, bo nie rozmawialiśmy o żadnym obozie.

\- To obóz dla... - jakieś słowo nie chciało jej przejść przez usta, więc ksiądz ją wyręczył.

\- Dla osób zagubionych, Louis. Dla takich jak ty. Modlitwy i czytanie Pisma Świętego pomoże ci wrócić na ścieżkę prawdy i życia bez grzechu.

\- Ale ja nie potrzebuję obozu. Żałuję tego, co się stało i nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzę.

\- Pojedziesz tam, Louis. Wyjeżdżasz jutro i nie ma żadnego sprzeciwu – mój ojciec przejął pałeczkę.

Próbowałem rozmawiać z nimi w drodze powrotnej, ale nikt nie chciał mnie słuchać. Moje młodsze siostry też chciały jechać na obóz, który kojarzył im się z dobrą zabawą z dala od rodziców, ale ja czułem, że to nie wygląda tak pięknie.

Wjeżdżając na teren ośrodka, czułem jak rośnie we mnie poczucie strachu, a serce wali jak oszalałe. Ogromny plac zajęty był przed duży budynek i Kościół niedaleko. Zieleń tętniła życiem przez maj, który właśnie mieliśmy. Mimo spokoju, jaki panował, ja czułem niepokój. Wewnętrznie czułem, że będę żałował przyjazdu tutaj i będę błagał rodziców o powrót.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Louis – ksiądz z naszej parafii, który mnie tutaj przywiózł, próbował podnieść mnie na duchu, jakby wyczuwał chęć mojej ucieczki. Spojrzałem na starszego, lekko otyłego mężczyznę z sympatycznym wyrazem twarzy. - Weź swoją walizkę.

Westchnąłem, zabierając swoje bagaże i idąc za nim do ośrodka. Czułem się jakbym wszedł do budynku fanatyków religijnych. Wszędzie wisiały krzyże i święte obrazy, a widok siostry zakonnej nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Oddaj komórkę, Louis – poprosiła kobieta z uśmiechem.

\- Słucham?

\- Takie mamy zasady, Lou. Chcemy żebyś całkowicie oddał się Bogu i nic nie może cię rozpraszać ani pomagać Szatanowi złamać cię. Oddamy ci za dwa tygodnie. Twoi rodzice są o wszystkim poinformowani i będziesz mógł się z nimi kontaktować z naszego telefonu.

Oddałem jej komórkę, a ona podała mi Biblię i różaniec. Przyznałem, że mam swoje rzeczy, ale ona jedynie posłała mi uśmiech i podała numer pokoju. Cieszyłem się, że będę sam i nie muszę dzielić go z nikim innym. Pragnąłem prywatności, spokoju i ciszy. Usiadłem na łóżku i rozejrzałem się. Pomieszczenie nie było duże – naprzeciwko mnie było okno z widokiem na ogród, po prawej stała szafa, a po lewej biurko z krzesłem i lampką. Pojedyncze łóżko dopełniało całości i dawało wrażenie naprawdę wygodnego. Chwyciłem kartkę z planem dnia i zacząłem kolejno czytać punkty. O szóstej mieliśmy pobudkę i o siódmej eucharystię. Potem śniadanie i od ósmej trzydzieści zaczynały się spotkania z terapeutami. O pierwszej był obiad, potem czas dla siebie, wspólne czytanie Pisma Świętego, indywidualne spotkanie z księdzem. Wieczorem czekał nas różaniec i adoracja, a tuż po dziesiątej obowiązywało gaszenie świateł. Czułem, że zeświruję tu przez następne tygodnie i wrócę do domu z pragnieniem pójścia do zakonu. Na dodatek czekała mnie spowiedź w sobotę chociaż tak naprawdę nie będę miał przez co tutaj zgrzeszyć. Na szczęście w weekend nie mieliśmy wykładów i nasz dzień wygląda trochę inaczej. Pomyśleli również o drobnej rozrywce i wieczorem mieliśmy wspólne spędzanie czasu.

Spojrzałem na zegarek, który informował mnie, że za chwilę zaczyna się drugie spotkanie z terapeutą w sali na dole. Nie wiedziałem co powinienem ze sobą zabrać, więc wcisnąłem do kieszeni różaniec i prędko zszedłem na dół. Przeprosiłem za spóźnienie i zająłem jedyne wolne miejsce obok wysokiego chłopaka z burzą loków. Wyglądał na odrobinę młodszego ode mnie albo kręcone włosy dawały mu dziecięcy wygląd. Rozglądałem się po ludziach i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tutaj w ogóle są. Czy tak jak ja mieli chwilę słabości i całowali się z kimś kogo nawet nie powinni dotknąć w żaden sposób zakazany w Biblii? A może na ich sumieniu ciążyły inne ciężkie grzechy, których nie da się odpokutować dziesiątką różańca albo inną pokutą?

\- Louis – terapeuta, który również musiał być z kręgu kościelnego, zwrócił moją uwagę. - Prosiłbym cię o słuchanie i uczestniczenie w zajęciach, dobrze? - Kiwnąłem głową. - Może opowiesz nam coś o sobie?

\- Oh, ja.. jestem Louis i... i nie wiem co jeszcze.

\- Dlaczego tu przyjechałeś?

\- Ja... ja zgrzeszyłem.

\- Jak każdy tutaj. Bez powodu twoi rodzice nie wysłaliby cię na obóz zbawienia. Powiesz nam czym obraziłeś Boga?

\- Pocałowałem innego chłopaka – powiedziałem, ściszając głos. Wstydziłem się swojego zachowania i czekałem aż ludzie zaczną na mnie krzyczeć. Jednak było spokojnie oprócz jednego chłopaka, który zaczął grozić mi pójściem do piekła i spłonięciem w nim.

\- Joshua, proszę. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę i Bóg na pewno przebaczy Louisowi... – spojrzał na mnie i kontynuował: - ...jeśli ten zmieni swoje zachowanie i będzie żył w zgodzie z przykazaniami.

Kiwnąłem głową i spojrzałem na chłopaka obok mnie. Miał kpiący uśmiech i nasz wzrok się spotkał.

\- Ładna bransoletka – szepnął. Spojrzałem na biżuterię na mojej ręce – sznurki z zawieszką w kształcie chrześcijańskiej ryby zwisały z mojego nadgarstka.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Jestem Harry.

\- A ja Louis.

Prowadzący znowu nas upomniał, a ja poczułem jak moje policzki płoną. Nienawidziłem tego w sobie i miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Odliczałem minuty do zakończenia zajęć i chwili przerwy. Podczas wolnych pięciu minut znowu podszedł do mnie Harry. Był ode mnie wyższy o jakieś piętnaście centymetrów i czułem się przy nim naprawdę mały. Miał na sobie ciemne jeansy i czarną koszulę w serduszka.

\- Ładna koszula – powiedziałem, zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć, a chłopak roześmiał się i podziękował.

\- To mówisz, że całujesz chłopców?

Moja twarz ponownie zalała się czerwienią, a Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. Kiwnąłem głową, a on zapewnił, że nie ma się czego wstydzić, bo każdy tutaj to robił.

\- I nie tylko to – powiedział, ruszając zabawnie brwiami. - Wiesz co mam na myśli, prawda?

\- O mój Boże, tak nie można!

\- Nie można też wypowiadać imienia Pana Boga bez powodu, a właśnie to zrobiłeś.

Spojrzałem na niego i karciłem się w myślach za kolejny grzech. Po kolejnych zajęciach prędko odszukiwałem księdza i prosiłem o spowiedź. Ze smutkiem opowiadałem o słowach, które padły, a ten odpuścił mi grzech i kazał iść na obiad, zapewniając, że porozmawiamy później. Wchodząc na stołówkę, nie wiedziałem jak się zachować. W końcu poszedłem za tłumem i chwilę później szukałem sobie miejsca. Wypatrzyłem Harry'ego i zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem przy nim usiąść. Jednak nie chciałem być sam, więc ruszyłem w jego stronę.

\- Mogę? - zapytałem.

\- Jasne.

Odsunął krzesło, które zająłem. Chłopak zagaił o obóz, a ja przyznałem, że pierwszy raz tu jestem. Zdziwiłem się, że ten jest już drugi. Ze wzruszeniem ramion opowiadał, że nie umiał wyprzeć się natury i jest przekonany, że Bóg kocha go takiego, jakim jest.

\- Ale tak nie można! - powiedziałem. - W Biblii jasno jest napisane, że...

\- Wiem co jest w Biblii, Louis. Ale myślisz, że Bóg nienawidzi cię za to, że wolisz chłopców? Przecież Bóg kocha wszystkich, nie jest tak?

\- Ale...

\- Więc Bóg jest swego rodzaju hipokrytą – zauważył, unosząc łyżkę i sprawiając wrażenie, że mówi sam do siebie. - Albo nas kocha, albo nienawidzi.

Miałem mętlik w głowie i miałem wrażenie, że Harry cieszy się ze stanu, do którego mnie doprowadził. Nie chciałem z nim siedzieć, więc gdy poszedłem po drugie danie, zmieniłem miejsce, siadając jak najdalej od chłopaka. Po posiłku chciałem pobyć sam, napisać kilka zdań w pamiętniku i poczytać Pismo Święte, bo potrzebowałem odpowiedzi na pytania, które pojawiły się po spotkaniu z Harrym. Wchodząc na swoje piętro, usłyszałem za sobą głos chłopaka.

\- Unikasz mnie? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie. Po prostu chcę się położyć na chwilę.

\- Tylko bądź grzecznym chłopcem, Bóg patrzy.

Na różańcu znowu dosiadł się do mnie Harry. Podczas odpoczynku udało mi się zapomnieć o chłopaku z irytującym uśmiechem i zbyt lekkim podejściem do życia. I uroczymi dołeczkami. I słodkimi lokami.

Spojrzałem na chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko. Nasz wzrok spotkał się, a ten posłał mi uśmiech. Czułem przyspieszone tętno i ciepło ogarniające moje ciało. Przymknąłem oczy, spuszczając głowę w dół i patrząc na różaniec. Wolałem skupić się na modlitwie, więc przesuwałem kolejne kulki drewnianego różańca. Po nabożeństwie zatrzymał mnie ksiądz, by zapytać jak się czuję i co sądzę o obozie. Przyznałem, że czuję się o wiele lepiej i chyba potrzebowałem chwili sam na sam z Bogiem.

Następne dni zbliżały mnie do Boga jeszcze bardziej. Do Boga i do... Harry'ego, który prześladował mnie na każdym kroku. Postanowiłem dać mu kolejną szansę, bo zaimponował mi książkami, o których opowiadał. W sobotę miało odbyć się ognisko, ale musieliśmy odwołać je z powodu złych warunków pogodowych. Czułem przygnębienie, bo uwielbiałem spędzać czas przy ogniu i już nie mogłem doczekać się śpiewania piosenek. Chciałem poznać resztę osób, zaprzyjaźniłem się z kilkoma dziewczynami, które również zgrzeszyły z innymi dziewczynami. Dwie z nich przyznały się, że są tu tylko z obowiązku, a tak naprawdę to nigdy z sobą nie zerwą. Czułem oburzenie, ale potem one zapytały z kim chcę iść przez życie – z miłością swojego życia czy z Bogiem, który może nawet nie istnieć. Zacząłem przekonywać je, że przecież jest tyle dowodów na jego istnienie, ale odpowiedział mi śmiech.

\- Co, kolejnym osobom sprzedawałeś bajkę, że Bóg jest najważniejszy? - zapytał Harry ze śmiechem, dosiadając się.

\- Jeśli tak go nie lubicie to po co jesteście na obozie?

\- Bo moi starzy liczą, że trzymanie mnie tu bez telefonu coś zmieni. Naiwni. - Wysunął komórkę z kieszeni i prędko ją schował.

\- Nie zabrali ci? - zdziwiłem się.

\- Zabrali, ale mam drugi. Ty nie masz?

Pokręciłem głową, a on znowu się zaśmiał. Plułem sobie w twarz, bo mogłem pomyśleć o tym samym, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałem okłamywać Boga. Nie po to tu przyjechałem, by teraz kłamać.

\- Chcesz skorzystać?

\- Nie. Poradzę sobie.

\- Oj nie obrażaj się.

\- Nie obrażam się.

\- Jasne.

\- Jasne.

Wstałem i odszedłem od niego szybkim krokiem. Nie chciałem dłużej z nim rozmawiać, bo czułem, że ma mnie za dzieciaka. Był ode mnie młodszy i powinien okazywać mi szacunek. Leżąc w łóżku tęskniłem za domem, za przyjaciółmi i nawet za moimi głupimi siostrami. Czasami działały mi na nerwy, ale naprawdę je kochałem. W końcu zszedłem na dół i poprosiłem o rozmowę z mamą. Ludzie przygotowywali się do wspólnego wieczoru z muzyką i przekąskami co miało zastąpić ognisko. Nie chciałem się z nimi bawić, bo nie miałem do tego nastroju. Rozmawiając z rodzicielką, prosiłem żeby skończyć obóz wcześniej, bo czuję się już odmieniony i naprawdę nie potrzebuję siedzieć tu dłużej.

\- Został tylko tydzień, skarbie. Poznałeś kogoś fajnego?

Westchnąłem i przyznałem, że zaprzyjaźniłem się z kilkoma dziewczynami. Wiedziałem, że to ją w zupełności uszczęśliwia i liczy, że wrócę do domu z narzeczoną pokroju Jamie Sullivan ze „Szkoły uczuć". Obiecałem, że się nie poddam i pożegnałem się, gdy podszedł do mnie ksiądz. Zapytał co u rodziców, a ja uśmiechnąłem się i powiedziałem, że są zadowoleni ze mnie.

\- Dołączysz do nas? - Gestem ręki wskazał salę, na której robiło się ciemno i zaczynała grać muzyka.

Zająłem miejsce obok Samanthy i jej koleżanek. Dziewczyna zauważyła mój smutek i zapytała o jego powód. Westchnąłem, przyznając, że wolę być w domu niż tutaj.

\- Mam coś, co ci pomoże – uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do stolika po napój. - Trzymaj to – szepnęła, siadając obok i sprawdzając, czy nikt nie patrzy.

\- Co ty robisz?! - warknąłem cicho, patrząc jak dolewa mi do picia trochę wódki.

\- Oj wyluzuj, ile ty masz lat? Dziesięć? Każdy to tu robi od lat.

\- A jak ktoś się dowie?

\- Nikt się nie dowie, przestań. Pij.

Spojrzałem w plastikowy czerwony kubeczek i zawahałem się. W końcu opróżniłem go do dna i wzdrygnąłem się. Po kilku kolejnych drinkach rozluźniłem się i patrzyłem jak ludzie dobierają się w damsko – męskie pary i tańczą do wolnych piosenek, a potem zmieniając się z fanami karaoke. W końcu zauważyłem Harry'ego na małej scenie i usłyszałem pierwsze dźwięki „Afire love" Eda Sheerana. Styles dobrze wiedział jak wiele ten kawałek dla mnie znaczy to nie, jak zwykle musiał wybrać coś, co kocham, żeby zrobić mi na złość. Zaciskając pięści, patrzyłem na chłopaka i wsłuchiwałem się w tekst. Jednak jego głos roztapiał moje serce i miałem wrażenie, że właśnie objawił mi się anioł. Ludzie byli zachwyceni, a ja udawałem, że śpiewa tylko dla mnie. 

\- Kochanie, trzymaj mnie w swoich ramionach tak, jak to robiłeś zeszłej nocy. I poleżę w nich chwilę, oh. - Mogłem przysiąść, że Harry patrzył na mnie, śpiewając refren. Moje serce też to wiedziało i właśnie waliło jak głupie.

Skierowałem się do toalety i spojrzałem w lustro, ciężko oddychając. Musiałem się uspokoić i liczyłem, że zimna woda na twarzy pomoże mi w tym. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że podskoczyłem.

\- Podobało ci się? - zapytał Harry, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

\- Słucham?

\- Piosenka. Dla ciebie. Podobała ci się?

\- Dla mnie?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiedziałeś. Widziałem jak patrzysz.

\- Na innych też patrzyłem i co w związku z tym?

\- Na mnie patrzysz tak inaczej. Rozszerzają ci się źrenice.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda.

\- Nie.

\- Prawda. Teraz też tak masz.

Zamrugałem kilka razy i wskazałem na światło, zrzucając na nie winę. Chłopak roześmiał się i odkręcił wodę. Myjąc ręce znowu się odezwał:

\- Powinieneś mi podziękować.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za co?

\- Za piosenkę. - Byłem zmieszany i nie wiedziałem o co mu teraz chodzi.

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że nie była dla ciebie.

Zwątpiłem w jego intencje i czułem się głupio.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytałem.

\- O podziękowanie.

\- Jesteś dziwny.

\- Ale za to dobrze całuję – powiedział i w przeciągu niecałej sekundy czułem jego usta na swoich. Moje ciało zesztywniało i nie umiałem oddać pieszczoty. Chłopak zauważył moją reakcję, albo raczej jej brak, i odsunął się.

\- Nie podoba ci się? - zapytał.

Uciekłem stamtąd bez żadnego pożegnania i prędko skierowałem się do swojego pokoju. Leżąc na łóżku, oddychałem głęboko i wspominałem wydarzenie sprzed chwili. Przymknąłem oczy i starałem się wyrzucić z głowy chłopaka, który poznałem zaledwie tydzień temu. Chłopaka, który był najpiękniejszą istotą na ziemi. Chłopaka, którego głos sprawiał, że moje serce rwało się do niego, a uszy, gdyby mogły, to umierałyby pod wpływem orgazmu. Chłopaka, który swoją pewnością siebie sprawiał, że zapominałem po co tu jestem. Chłopaka z rękoma, których pragnęło moje ciało. Chłopaka z ustami, przed którymi moje usta paliły mnie i pragnęły jego dotyku. Chłopaka, dla którego mógłbym zgrzeszyć i obrazić Boga.

Jezu.

Nie mogę tak mówić.

Pukanie do drzwi przywołało mnie do porządku i oderwało od fantazjowania. Poczułem przerażenie, patrząc na swoje spodnie i widząc wybrzuszenie.

\- Chwilka – krzyknąłem, bo nie wiedziałem co robić. Szczeniaczki, Louis. Szczeniaczki, starsze panie, pomarszczone starsze panie. Harry i jego ciało. Kurwa, Louis, brzydcy starzy faceci. Grubi faceci. - Nareszcie – mruknąłem, widząc, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

Wstałem i otworzyłem drzwi. Harry z uśmiechem przywitał się, a ja miałem ochotę zamknąć mu drzwi przed twarzą. Nie mogłem z nim rozmawiać. Wytrzymam tydzień i wrócę do domu, a o nim zapomnę.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić, Louis – powiedział, udając skruchę. - Mogę wejść na chwilę? Mam coś specjalnego.

Wpuściłem go do środka z ciekawością co przyniósł. Chłopak usiadł na łóżku i poklepał miejsce obok. Panowała cisza, a ja on patrzył na mnie. Czułem jak moje policzki płoną, a ręce się pocą.

\- Ah, prezent – Harry wreszcie się odezwał. Postawił na biurku dwa kubki i nalał do nich kolorowego napoju. Podał mi plastik i życzył smacznego. - Albo czekaj! - zatrzymał mnie. - Nasze zdrowie, Lewis.

\- Louis.

\- Smacznego, Lou.

\- Co to?

\- Magiczny napój.

\- No ale co jest w środku?

\- Sok truskawkowy i wódka. Polecam.

\- Nie piję alkoholu.

\- Przyjmijmy, że to taki przeprosinowy drink. Zachowałem się głupio. Wybaczysz mi? Możemy zacząć od nowa. Jestem Harry. - Podał mi rękę, uśmiechając się. - No dalej, jak masz na imię?

\- Jestem Louis.

\- Ładne imię, Louis. To nasze zdrowie.

W końcu przełamałem się i wziąłem od niego napój. Rzeczywiście był smaczny, a wódka była prawie niewyczuwalna w dużej ilości słodkiego soku. Kolejne drinki przełamywały lody i w końcu siedzieliśmy na moim łóżku, śmiejąc się z jednego filmu, który – jak się okazało – uwielbiamy oboje. W końcu położyłem się, czując zawroty głowy, a Styles zajął miejsce obok mnie. Wpatrywałem się w sufit i czułem jego ciepły oddech na swoim uchu. Wiedziałem, że wpatruje się w mnie, leżąc na boku. Panowała cisza, a jego ręka zaczęła głaskać mnie po policzku. W moim podbrzuszu panowało dziwne ciepło, a twarz zalała się rumieńcem.

\- Jesteś taki piękny, Louis. - Spojrzałem na chłopaka, a jego palce przejechały po moich wargach. - Jesteś najpiękniejszym chłopakiem jakiegokolwiek poznałem.

Mój oddech był przyspieszony, a mózg wariował. Chciałem rzucić się na Harry'ego, ale rozległo się pukanie. Od razu oderwaliśmy się od siebie z przerażeniem. Chłopak kazał mi schować wódkę i prędko siadał na krześle. Kiedy wszedł ksiądz, czułem, że mamy problemy.

\- Oh, Harry – powiedział ze zdziwieniem. - Nie miałeś się położyć?

\- Tak, proszę księdza. Źle się czuję, ale dzisiaj powiedziałem coś głupiego Louisowi i chciałem go przeprosić. Teraz rozmawialiśmy o jednej kwestii i może ksiądz nam odpowie. A więc istnieją plotki, że Jezus kręcił z Marią Magdaleną. To prawda?

Styles sprawnie wybrnął z tematu, a ksiądz zaczął pytać o te okropne plotki. W końcu spomiędzy jego ust wypływał potok na temat Boga i czystości Jezusa. Poczułem ulgę, gdy wyszli pod pretekstem odprowadzanie Loczka do pokoju, bo trochę mu słabo. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i siedziałem na łóżku, czytając książkę wypożyczoną z dołu. Według opisu miała opowiadać o żywocie kobiety, która dzięki pomocy innym miała stać się świętą. Nie wyglądała na zbyt ciekawą, ale nie miałem co robić, a nie chciało mi się kolejny raz śledzić tekstu Pisma Świętego czy modlić się. Moje myśli ciągle krążyły wokół Harry'ego i jego palców przy mojej twarzy. Dotknąłem warg, które tak bardzo za nim tęskniły. Chciałem znowu czuć jego zapach i dotyk. Chciałem, żeby leżał obok i po prostu był.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a ja aż podskoczyłem.

\- Śpisz? - usłyszałem szept Hazzy.

\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Nie mogę spać – wyznał i usiadł na moim łóżku, opierając się plecami o ścianę. - Co czytasz? - Pokazałem okładkę z tytułem. - Ciekawe?

\- Niezbyt. Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Przy tobie cudownie – mruknął i opadł na miejsce obok.

\- My nie powinniśmy, Harry. Znowu ktoś przyjdzie.

\- Już nie przyjdą. Chodzą tylko po dziesiątej. Zapomniałem czegoś zrobić – szepnął.

\- Czego?

Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Położył mi rękę na policzku, a ja poczułem jak moje serce przyspiesza, a usta pragną dotyku.

\- Harry – szepnąłem, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni.

\- Cichutko, Louis. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

\- Ja... my...

\- Shhh. - Jego palec na moich ustach zmusił mnie do milczenia.

W ciągu krótkiej sekundy czułem jego delikatne wargi na swoich. Nie wiedziałem jak się zachować, bo to mój drugi pocałunek w życiu, ale na szczęście to Styles przejął pałeczkę. Oderwał się, by zbadać sytuację. Oblizałem spierzchnięte wargi i mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się. Klęknąłem przed brunetem, by było nam wygodniej i przejąłem dominację. Obejmował mnie w biodrze, gdy naciskałem na niego swoim ciałem. Przymknięte oczy wspomagały buzujące emocje, a ja pragnąłem więcej i więcej. Uchyliłem usta, pozwalając chłopakowi na dalszy krok. Nasze języki idealnie do siebie pasowały, a my zatracaliśmy się w sobie, zupełnie nie myśląc o miejscu w jakim się znajdujemy. Leżąc na łóżku, całowaliśmy się, a Harry zaczął pracować biodrami. Spomiędzy moich warg wyrwał się krótki jęk podniecenia, a na kroczu poczułem rękę Stylesa co tylko spotęgowało doznania. Zawstydziłem się, gdy moje spodnie się zmoczyły. Spojrzałem z przerażeniem na mokre miejsce, a potem przeniosłem wzrok na chłopaka, który zamiast się zaśmiać to skwitował to krótkim:

\- To ja powinienem się tym zająć.

\- Ja... ja przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało, Louis. Popracujemy nad tym. - Pocałował mnie.

Obcy dźwięk na korytarzu przywołał nas do rzeczywistości. Harry zerwał się z łóżka i stanął w ciemnym kącie, a ja nakrywałem się kołdrą. Odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, gdy wszystko ucichło.

\- Powinieneś iść, Harry – szepnąłem. - Jest późno.

\- Tak, wiem.

Zapanowała cisza, a ja znowu pocałowałem chłopaka, który wrócił na łóżko.

\- Dobranoc – powiedziałem, dotykając jego policzka.

\- Widzimy się jutro?

\- I przez następny tydzień.

\- Dobranoc, Louis. Śpij dobrze.

Pomachał, wychodząc z pokoju i zamknął cicho drzwi. Rzuciłem się na łóżko, ciężko oddychając po tym wszystkim co się stało. Jednak uśmiech nie schodził z mojej twarzy i miałem ochotę krzyczeć jak mała dziewczynka po koncercie idola. Niestety nie mogłem wyrażać głośno swoich uczuć, więc zwyczajnie zmieniłem spodnie i położyłem się. Po zamknięciu oczu ciągle widziałem i czułem Stylesa.

Chłopak już od rana witał mnie komplementami. Na śniadaniu zachwycał się moją fryzurą, której zwyczajnie nie mogłem ułożyć i włosy tworzyły nieład. Nie wspominał wczorajszej nocy, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy żałuje, czy może byłem aż tak słaby. Jednak tuż po jedenastej w nocy drzwi znowu się otworzyły. Leżeliśmy na moim łóżku i całowaliśmy się, jednocześnie delikatnie pieszcząc. Styles drażnił mnie przez materiał piżamy, a ja jęczałem co jakiś czas.

\- Nie jestem gotowy, Harry – przyznałem, gdy chłopak wsunął mi rękę w spodnie. - Oh – jęknąłem, gdy ścisnął mojego penisa.

\- Nie jesteś gotowy, tak? Czuję coś innego.

Wpiłem się w jego usta, pozwalając jego ręce pracować. Dotychczas nie doświadczałem nic w tym stylu z żadną inną osobą i nie spodziewałem się, że seks może być taki przyjemny. Teraz rozumiałem, dlaczego ludzie tak to uwielbiają, a kumple z klasy ciągle mówią o masturbacji. Nie umiałem powstrzymywać jęków i proszenia o więcej, więc Styles musiał uciszać mnie bez przerwy. Pocałował mnie żebym nie krzyczał podczas orgazmu i uśmiechnął się, czując lepkość na swojej ręce.

\- Nie jesteś gotowy, mówisz? - zapytał z ironią, a ja czułem jak palę się ze wstydu.

Przez następne dni akcja powtarzała się. W środę mój penis również poznał usta Harry'ego, które ja zdążyłem tak bardzo pokochać. Chciałem doświadczyć czegoś nowego, więc klęknąłem przed nim, gdy sam poczułem spełnienie. Nie miałem na sobie ubrań, a po moim pokrytym gęsią skórką ciele co chwilę przechodziły dreszczy. Styles cierpliwie tłumaczył mi co mam robić i jęknął, gdy językiem drażniłem główkę jego penisa.

\- Jesteś tak kurewsko dobry, Louis – jęknął po raz kolejny, gdy chciałem pochwalić się, że wezmę go całego do ust. Niestety tak się nie stało, a ja zakrztusiłem się. - Ostrożnie.

Poczułem dłoń na moim karku, która lekko, aczkolwiek delikatnie przyciskała mnie do krocza chłopaka.

\- Zabierz rękę, Louis.

\- Ale...

\- Zaufaj mi, twoje usta wystarczą. Mogę skończyć w tobie?

\- Ja... ja nie wiem.

\- Wierzę w ciebie, Lou. A teraz cichutko.

Byłem starszy, a teraz czułem się przy nim jak dziecko, które ma przed sobą nauczyciela. Harry upominał się żebym patrzył mu w oczy i powtarzał jak dobry jestem. Ciągle poprawiał mi włosy i przyciskał do siebie. Przytrzymał moją głowę, gdy jego sperma zalewała mi usta. Poczułem panikę, ale w końcu przełknąłem, bojąc się kolejnego zakrztuszenia.

\- To było tak cholernie dobre – przyznał. - Naprawdę nigdy tego nie robiłeś?

Pokręciłem głową przecząco. Ubraliśmy się i leżeliśmy przytuleni do siebie. Harry głaskał mnie po policzku w milczeniu. Czułem zmęczenie i oczy same mi się zamykały. Usypiając, poczułem usta na swoim czole i usłyszałem ciche:

\- Dobranoc, słońce.

Skuliłem się, naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Siedząc przed Harrym na śniadaniu, czułem, że ostatnia noc bardzo nas do siebie zbliżyła. Było mi smutno na myśl, że już niedługo rozstaniemy się na zawsze i nigdy więcej nie będzie dane nam się spotkać.

\- Dlaczego się smucisz? - zapytał chłopak, który bez przerwy na mnie patrzył.

\- Nie smucę się.

\- Ksiądz znowu pytał, czy coś nas łączy?

\- Nie, powiedziałem, że wymieniamy się książkami i nic więcej.

\- To co jest?

\- Tak sobie myślę... jeszcze trzy dni i już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę.

\- Jak to nie? Musimy się zobaczyć! Ja... Porozmawiamy później – dodał, widząc, że obserwuje nas ksiądz.

Wieczorem Harry znowu mnie odwiedził. Tym razem nie doszło do żadnego zbliżenia, bo mój humor był naprawdę podły. Miałem ochotę płakać na myśl, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Stał się ogromną częścią mojego życia, a ja nie chciałem znowu zostać sam. Nie chciałem wracać do rodziny i zapomnieć o Stylesie.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz sam – szepnął, gdy powiedziałem o moich obawach. - Ja zawsze przy tobie będę. Już na zawsze. Do końca.

\- Kłamiesz, Harry. Wyjedziesz i zapomnisz o mnie.

\- Przestań, mieszkamy niedaleko siebie. Kończysz szkołę, jesteś wolny, idziesz na studia. Możesz robić co chcesz. Nie możesz przejmować się rodziną.

\- Nie o to chodzi...

\- A o co?

\- O nic – powiedziałem, gryząc się w język. Zero uczuć, Louis.

\- Kłamiesz, Louis. Kłamiesz, a ja to widzę.

\- Jestem zmęczony. Dobranoc, Harry.

\- Louis...

\- Dobranoc.

Obdarował mnie długim pocałunkiem i wyszedł z pokoju, a ja rozpłakałem się. Przez cały piątek czułem się źle i tęskniłem za domem, do którego z drugiej strony nie chciałem wracać. Rozmawiałem nawet z mamą, która miała przyjechać z moją rodziną na wspólną mszę, a potem mieliśmy wrócić do siebie. Sobotni wieczór miał być pożegnalnym ogniskiem ze wspólnymi piosenkami, historyjkami i luzem, który i tak każdy miał. Znowu były potajemne drinki, fałszywe przytulania damsko – męskie i Harry, który przysiadł się do jednej z dziewczyn i objął ją. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się całą paczką i wiedziałem, że ona jest lesbijką, ale mimo to poczułem ból. Wytrzymałem trochę czasu, ale po jedenastej ze złością ruszyłem do siebie, informując pilnującego nas księdza, że źle się czuję. Chodziłem po pokoju ze zdenerwowaniem i nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Wyjdź – warknąłem, gdy do pokoju bez pytania wszedł Harry.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić, Louis.

\- Daj spokój, idź ją tulić dalej.

\- Chcę tulić tylko ciebie, Lou – szepnął, podchodząc do mnie i próbując złapać mnie za rękę.

\- Zostaw.

\- Nie – objął mnie w talii i przycisnął do siebie.

\- Zostaw!

\- Cicho, ktoś nas usłyszy.

\- I bardzo dobrze. Niech cię stąd wywalą i...

Przerwał mi pocałunkiem, a ja początkowo próbowałem się wyrwać. Jednak jego usta topiły lód w moim sercu i po chwili pragnąłem więcej i więcej. Zacząłem rozpinać jego koszulę, a on rzucił mnie na łóżko.

\- Powiedz jak bardzo tego chcesz – szepnął. - Wiem, że tego pragniesz.

\- Boję się, Harry.

\- To będzie najlepsze przeżycie w twoim życiu. Będę delikatny, nie martw się.

Całowaliśmy się, pozbywając kolejnych części garderoby. Zagryzałem rękę, gdy Styles pieścił mnie ustami. W końcu nachylił się, znowu łącząc nasze usta. Złapałem jego twardego penisa i przesuwałem po nim ręką. Syknąłem, czując jak palec, który przed chwilą był w moich ustach, powoli znikał w moim wnętrzu.

\- Boli – przyznałem.

\- Zaraz przestanie, rozluźnij się.

Przymknąłem oczy, obejmując go za szyję i pozwalając na dalsze działanie. Powolne wsuwanie i wysuwanie palca z mojego wnętrza rzeczywiście po chwili zaczęło sprawiać mi przyjemność, która mieszała się z bólem, gdy dołączył kolejny palec. Moje ciało drżało, a spomiędzy ust wyrywały się krótkie jęki. Bolało, ale to właśnie tego pragnąłem po pierwszym seksie oralnym. Chciałem poznać cały ten świat, którym każdy się zachwyca. Harry, patrzący w moje oczy i badający każde odczucie, dawał mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa i byłem pewien, że dobrze robię. Moje paznokcie wbijały się w jego kark, ale Styles nie narzekał.

Chłopak obrócił mnie i poczułem jego język przy swoim wejściu. Jęknąłem przeciągle i wtuliłem twarz w poduszkę. Moje ciało poruszało się pod wpływem ruchów palców, które powróciły na swoje miejsce sprzed chwili. Brunet całował mój kręgosłup, zadowalając moje wejście palcami.

\- Bądź delikatny, Harry. Proszę.

\- Nie martw się.

\- Masz gumki?

\- Żartujesz? Możemy zrobić to bez.

\- Jestem czysty.

Nie odpowiedziałem, bo nie wiedziałem nic o swoim ciele. Zresztą nie miałem gdzie zarazić się jakimś świństwem, więc to pewne, że nic nas nie zaskoczy.

\- Rozluźnij się, Louis – usłyszałem szept nad swoim uchem, a ciepłe powietrze połaskotało mnie. - Będzie dobrze.

Widzisz, Lou? Będzie dobrze. Chciałeś tego. No dalej, Lou. Gadałem sam z sobą w myślach i zacisnąłem powieki, czując twardego penisa na swoim wejściu. Jęknąłem z bólu, który wcale nie był przyjemny.

\- Nie chcę, Harry. Skończmy to.

\- Ciii, zaraz będzie cudownie. Po prostu się wyluzuj i nic nie zaciskaj.

Delikatne ruchy bolały niemiłosiernie, ale z każdą chwilą czułem większą przyjemność. Styles delikatnie przygryzał moje ucho co potęgowało podniecenie.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy, która przerywana była tylko przez moje jęki i jego głośny oddech.

\- Jest okej.

Ból przemienił się w mieszaninę przyjemności i niechęci do seksu. W końcu Harry wycofał się ze mnie, a ja zdziwiłem się. Położył się na łóżku i wciągnął mnie na siebie. Przyciągnął do pocałunku, znowu we mnie wchodząc. Teraz to ja mogłem kontrolować wszystko. Czułem jak jego penis wypełnia mnie całego, a nadchodzący orgazm przekreślił wszystkie nienawistne myśli dotyczące współżycia. Jęczałem głośno, unosząc biodra do góry i delikatnie opuszczając się w dół.

\- Jesteś taki ciasny – szeptał, gdy go ujeżdżałem. - Tak cholernie cudowny.

Harry pocałował mnie, gdy przyznałem, że zaraz dojdę. Zabrudziłem jego klatkę piersiową i chciałem przeprosić, ale on złapał mnie za biodra i przyspieszył moje ruchy. Poddałem się zupełnie i po niedługiej chwili czułem jak zalewa mnie swoim nasieniem. Oddychał głęboko, a ja uśmiechałem się. Czułem pieczenie, gdy opadłem obok niego. Całował mnie, dziękując za wszystko.

\- Bardzo bolało? - zapytał.

\- Trochę - przyznałem.

Posprzątaliśmy i wzięliśmy wspólny prysznic, upewniając się, że jesteśmy zupełnie sami. Ludzie nadal bawili się przy ognisku, a my woleliśmy spędzić chwile sam na sam w moim pokoju.

\- Kocham cię, Louis – szepnął Harry, zakładając kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. - Jesteś najcudowniejszym chłopakiem jakiego znam.

Byłem w szoku i nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.

\- Ja... ja...

\- Nie musisz nic mówić, Louis. Do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Nie mogę cię zmuszać.

\- Jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem jakiego poznałem – przyznałem.

Wtuliłem się w niego z uśmiechem, a on przytulił mnie do siebie.

Niedziela była dniem zabieganym. Każdy przygotowywał się do spotkania z rodzinami, a ze mną nie było kontaktu, bo nadal żyłem poprzednią nocą i wyznaniem Stylesa. Przyjeżdżając na Obóz Zbawienia, nie spodziewałem się, że poznam tu mężczyznę, z którym przeżyję tu tyle pierwszych razy i usłyszę wyznanie miłości.

\- Louis! - usłyszałem za sobą głos mamy, gdy szedłem korytarzem. - Synku, jak się czujesz?! - zapytała, przytulając mnie.

Przywitałem się ze wszystkimi i odpowiedziałem, że jest cudownie. Po drodze wpadliśmy na znajome lesbijki i przedstawiłem je żeby mieć dowód na nowe przyjaźnie z dziewczynami. Siedząc w kaplicy, zerkałem na Harry'ego, który również z uśmiechem patrzył na mnie. Przyłapałem jego siostrę na zerkaniu na mnie, a potem szeptaniu do swojego brata. Przyjąłem Komunię z ogromnym grzechem na sumieniu i tak właściwie to nie żałowałem niczego. Harry odmienił moje postrzeganie Boga i całej religii i wiedziałem, że nie mogę podporządkowywać życia komuś, w kogo nawet nie wszyscy wierzą. To ja mam być szczęśliwy, bo to moje życie i ja je przeżyję.

Harry podszedł do nas, gdy pakowaliśmy moje bagaże do auta.

\- Kto to? - zapytała moja mama, łapiąc mnie za ramię.

Przytuliłem się do Stylesa, mówiąc:

\- Mamo, tato, to mój chłopak. Poznałem go na Obozie Zbawienia. I wiecie co? Mam to w dupie, bo przecież Bóg kocha wszystkich. No i gdyby tego nie robił to czy stworzyłby nas takimi cudownymi? - mocniej wtuliłem się w chłopaka i spojrzałem na niego, a on pocałował nas.


End file.
